Back problems are very common afflictions, and back ailments are becoming even more pervasive due to contemporary sedentary lifestyles. Some back problems can be permanently eliminated through surgery. Most back trouble, however, cannot be completely cured in the sense of permanently eradicating the cause of the problem. Back problems are thus usually chronic diseases that tend to persist for years, even decades.
In addition to surgery, there are several back treatment techniques. Exercise can eliminate or at least control many back problems. Weight loss can also mitigate many back problems. More serious back problems can be treated by a chiropractor, using standard adjustment techniques. In addition to periodic adjustment, a chiropractor may prescribe various orthopedic devices, including back and neck braces and back and neck pillows. Braces are typically strapped to a patient and are for use by an upright individual during the normal course of his day. The present invention is related to the latter technique, i.e., back and neck pillows. Such pillows are used to apply beneficial pressure to the neck and back of a reclining individual. The term "pillow" will be used throughout to refer to any resilient member suitable for providing support to the neck, legs and/or back. The term "pillows" therefore encompasses, but is not limited to, conventional bed pillows.
The prior art includes various cervical (neck), back and leg pillows. Cervical pillows are typically small foam items which are designed to support the head and neck of a prone individual to minimize neck and back pain. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,107, issued to Clark et al, which discloses a small cervical pillow formed from a unitary body of resilient material, e.g., foam.
Cervical pillows are often used alone, but are sometimes used in conjunction with leg or back pillows. Leg/back pillows are typically pieces of foam or the like which are designed to raise the legs of a reclining individual to flatten the lumbar region of the spine. This reduces objectionable pressure and can reduce pain associated with various back maladies.
The technique of using individual and independent neck and leg/back support pillows possesses several shortcomings. One major shortcoming stems from the myriad individual needs and characteristics of the patients. Larger patients tend to need fairly large pillows to achieve a particular beneficial effect. Conversely, smaller patients generally need smaller pillows. Thus, successful orthopedic pillow manufacturers must supply a large variety of pillow sizes and shapes, and as a result cannot enjoy the benefits associated with mass production. From the consumer's standpoint, the large number of sizes and shapes of neck and leg/back pillows creates confusion and also probably prevents more than one family member from using a particular "custom" set of neck/leg/back support pillows.
Another perceived problem associated with prior art neck and leg/back support pillows is that they are difficult to store and transport. Some people need several different cervical and leg/back pillows; storage and transportation of several individual pillows can be inconvenient and esthetically unpleasing.
Still another problem associated with prior art orthopedic pillows is that they are non-adjustable. Therefore, as a patient's condition progresses, he might be forced to buy several sets of pillows to achieve the proper effect. And, the unadjustability of prior art pillows limits their use to only one person per family unit.
Finally, individual orthopedic pillows can slide about during use and thereby become ineffective. For example, if someone is using a cervical pillow and a leg support pillow, the pillows can, in time, slide apart so that the individual's legs, back and neck are no longer hroperly supported.
The present invention, described below, addresses the shortcomings of the prior art back and neck support pillows.